Mission Together
by Saiko999
Summary: Kanda and Allen, sent on a mission together, realise a few things that they never expected... Yullen, my first Fan-Fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes**

Hi, this is my first Fan-Fiction...so I'm a little nervous to be posting this story. You should probably know that this is a Yullen, so if you don't like the pairing you then don't read the story and complain about how this pairing wouldn't work. You have been warned.

Disclaimer : I don't own man in any way...if I did Kanda and Allen would be on more missions together. What would they be doing? I'm sure you could imagine it.

**Mission Together**

A white haired boy looked to the side of him. A man with long raven hair tied up in a high ponytail, glared at him like he was an insect that needed to be destroyed but was far out of reach.

The back haired man was wearing a long coat with red fittings; it bore a symbol on the left side, just under the shoulder. It identified him to be part of a group called the Black Order. With his long black hair and pale skin that covered a well toned body he was seen as a beautiful person...but most but that about the only positive aspect people at the Order could say about him because of his violent attitude.

The man's name was Kanda Yuu, and yet again he was paired with Allen Walker, the one of many people that he couldn't stand let alone spending hours on a train with.

The boy called Allen Walker was to say, very strange in appearance, he had shocking white hair, pale skin, huge grey eyes and a scar running down the side of his left face. Allen was a optimistic sort person and this trait made him loved by pretty much everyone...well except for Kanda but he didn't really like anything or one.

They were both on a train to their next mission together; Koumi thought that they should go on more of these missions together because they both bring good results. It didn't matter that all they did was bicker in the time they were not fighting, Allen often tried to get the samurai to be civil with him but it always ended with them both at each other's necks. The whited boy looked over his mission briefing but nothing made any sense in his head. He looked over at Kanda with a hopeful glance but didn't ask what he was meant to do on this mission because all he saw was the scowl that was plastered on Kanda's face. He sighed and looked at out the window, maybe hell would freeze over and Kanda would gain a pleasant side? Fields of, what Allen thought were, wheat could be seen out the window and they stretched out for miles in every direction. Every so often he would look in Kanda's direction with a kicked puppy dog look.

Kanda had been noticing that the Moyashi had been looking at him with an extremely pathetic look that only he could pull off. At first he was just a bit annoyed but after an hour of having to see the white haired shrimp looking like a lost child, all he wanted to do was shove the small exorcist out of his train carriage.

"Why the hell do you keep looking at me dipshit!?" yes Kanda was agitated and wanted nothing more than to insult Allen with childish names.

He played with Timcampy while asking Kanda what he wanted, "Well, I just wanted to know what we are doing on this mission, I mean this," he held the paper up, "Doesn't say much about the mission." Allen swore he saw Kanda roll his eyes, _that jerk, if I die it's his fault for being a bad partner_.

"Do you have a brain? Wait, being a Moyashi must have shrunk more than your body size." Kanda smirked, why should he should to baby-sit and tell the stupid Moyashi what to do? It was his fault he chose to sleep during the mission briefing.

Little twitch marks formed on Allen's head; he didn't need to hear all this. "MY NAME IS ALLEN and look can't you just tell me? Mr. Girly ponytail," Allen teased Kanda, clearly invoking an argument that would be regretted later.

_NO HE DIDN'T JUST SAY THAT! _'MOYASHI, you are going pay dearly for that!' Kanda threatened, how dare the Moyashi to think that he can get away with anything he wants. He was going to do unsightly things to the Moyashi when he got his hands on him. Also another thing that he realised was that the Moyashi had the faint beginnings of a smile. Did that boy enjoy invoking fights with him? What a twisted kid and he was going to pay for it dearly.

Allen tried to hold back his smile, he shouldn't enjoy having a fight with the older teen but it was all he wanted to do in Kanda's company. It wasn't his fault that he liked to talk to other people and the only way to talk to Kanda was to fight with him.

'I am going to pay for it?' Allen said cutely with his head slightly tilted to the side. 'What are you going to do? Pull that ten metre pole out of your ass so you can move?' Oh yes Allen knew how to pull on Kanda's strings. And if any normal person knew how to use these strings then they would stay out of the teen's sight. A small compartment in a train wasn't the place you wanted to be stuck with a samurai with PMS and a deadly sword.

'.SHI.' Kanda gritted out through his teeth, his hate for the younger boy obvious. He quickly reaching for his sword and swiftly placed it under Allen's neck, slightly pushing it into the skin and drawing blood. 'Want to say that again? Because for your sake you might want to keep your mouth shut,' he whispered.

Kanda's breath could be felt on Allen's skin as he spoke, making him shiver at the danger that was near him. He didn't even realise that Kanda was so close, and now he did, all he wanted to do was get the hell away from what was threatening his life.

'Kanda, I promise not to talk to you if you move Mugen from my face,' he said while little sweat drops formed on his forehead.

Kanda thought about Allen's deal and nodded his head while retreating back to the opposite side of the train compartment, as far away from Allen as he could get.

'One shitty word from your mouth and I will take no mercy out on you, even if you are some destroyer of time.' He had had enough of the kid and didn't want to continue this mission but it was necessary that he didn't kill the Moyashi, stupid Koumi. He spared a glance to see what the kid was doing, just to find that he had disappeared from the spot that he was in. Well it was probably feeding time, it was _always_ feeding time for the Moyashi. And now that he was gone it would mean that Kanda could catch up on some sleep that he hadn't been able to do while the shrimp was making a racket. Yes it would do him good to sleep.

XXxxxXX

Allen, returning from eating his dinner, didn't know what to expect when he went through the door. Maybe Kanda would throw his sword at him, or maybe yell at him, or just ignore his existence all together. He knew one thing, he would much rather have Lavi or Linalee on the other side of the door. Kanda was too much of a jerk for his own good but he was a good exorcist. Not that it made up for his bad attitude or lack of social skills. So he stood outside the door for a good few minutes thinking about different ways that Kanda would insult him or threaten him for making noise.

So when he went into the room and saw Kanda sleeping, he was surprised. He started to wonder if Kanda slept with a scowl on his face like when he was asleep. So being curious as he was, Allen went up to Kanda and sat in front of his face. He felt as if he couldn't leave, the boy in front of him was sleeping with the calmest face he had ever seen on the older teen. Kanda for once in his life looked innocent and just…just…so vulnerable, Allen had was in awe at how different Kanda could look when at peace. His hair was out and flowed partly over his face and shoulders, the ebony locks were free of knots and he wondered how long Kanda took to do his hair, it was always so perfect. He reached his hand out to touch the flawless skin but was stopped by somebody grabbing his hand. Allen started to freak inwardly, he was so dead, and to make matters worse he was going red from embarrassment. Kanda opened his deep blue eyes and Allen could only look at the rage that was in them, his cold blue eyes were on fire.

Kanda had awoken to someone right next to his face; the only person who would do something as stupid as to watch him as he slept was that baka Usagi. But he wasn't anywhere near here. So when he opened his eyes and saw the white haired teen in front of him, he knew that he had to deal with the problem before he had another Lavi on his case.

'Oi freak what are you do-'Kanda started but was interrupted.

'_All passengers please prepare to depart from the train. The train will be stopping in Watchet in five minutes. Thank you for travelling with us.'_ The woman spoke through the speakers, alerting passengers of the final destination and giving Allen an escape route.

'I was waking you up; you did want to get off this train right?' Allen spoke with a fake smile and his head tilted on its side to give him a completely innocent appearance. _I hope he didn't know how long I was watching_ Allen thought, slightly scared of what the unpredictable boy would do. Kanda really didn't need to be provoked.

Kanda grunted at Allen as a reply and slapped his hand away; it was too much for Kanda to look at that face to early in the morning. Lately he had been loafing the younger teen for the affect that he had on him. Kanda had been thinking about how many emotions played on the Moyashi's face, and as soon as his mind started thinking, all his discipline went out the window and he couldn't stop the thoughts from flooding his mind. He hated how he couldn't control his thoughts and it was entirely kid's fault, Allen had planted something in his mind. Did he just call the Moyashi…_Allen? _What was happening to him? It was like he was having emotions and acting like lovesick teenage girl and Kanda was not a lovesick teenage girl that can't get the thoughts of the boy she likes out of her head. No, he was probably just got a cold or Koumi had slipped one of his concoctions into his untainted green tea. There was no way the he was going to keep his thoughts on the Moyashi's face, he had a mission to do and he really couldn't afford to screw it up.

'Moyashi we're leaving,' he briskly said before quickly exiting the train, fully aware that Allen was pouting at his coldness. Stupid kid was more like a twelve year old girl than a 16 year old boy, what other guy could pull off a pout that looked like a lost puppy?

He desperately wanted to make conversation with Kanda…but it was so hard. How would he stay on Kanda's good side, if he had one, and talk? Allen started to wish that he could catch off guard again, blushing he walked after Kanda. Suddenly Allen's stomach gave out a loud groan, as if begging for food.

"Kanda, we should go and get food, we haven't eaten in six hours!" he couldn't believe that the train had no food service! Now he was starving and would have to eat twice his usual amount. Kanda also had to be hungry, right?

"There is no 'we' only you and your gluttonous stomach," Kanda's words were thick with ice and cut into Allen. "And since you were so lazy and slept through the briefing, you don't know that we have to wait for the bloody finder to arrive, so we can start our mission."

As if hearing that he was in danger, the finder ran up to the two exorcists, he was puffing from over exhaustion. The finder was about Kanda's own age and he had dark brown hair with matching eyes. "Sorry that I am late. I'm your finder that will help you on your mission, my name is Sam," he said while extending his hand to Kanda.

Kanda looked at the hand and ignored it, like it was the black plague or something. "Just tell us what you have to say," the Finder looked at Kanda with a look that said _'oh my god, I can't believe that there would actually be someone this rude living in the same world as me.'_

The finder snapped out of his daydreaming thoughts, "S–Sir, there should be another exorcist," the finder was suddenly scared the angry teen had killed his partner. Was it such a farfetched theory?

He looked to the side of him seeing that the Moyashi had indeed disappeared; he cursed the younger boy for delaying the mission. Knowing that the kid would have left to eat, because he only thought with his stomach, Kanda left the spot he was in to search for the root of all of his immediate problems.

"Finder where is the hell as nearest place to eat," Kanda snapped at the brown haired finder.

Sam sighed, he was only a finder and he knew that there was no way he would gain any respect from this exorcist, he could only hope that if his partner turned up, that he would be more polite.

"If you are hungry you can eat at the ho–" Sam tried to explain.

"I don't want to eat the crappy food." They wouldn't have soba anyway Kanda added mentally. "I need to find a stupid Moyashi so I can start my mission."

He thought about what the exorcist said, he had said Moyashi, was that Japanese? Sam couldn't speak Japanese; there weren't many English people that could in the ninetieth century who could. "Sir if you tell me what a 'Moyashi' is, maybe I could get it for you," he offered.

Anger, that was the emotion the Kanda tied together with this finder, he was so stupid that he didn't even know what beansprout meant in Japanese. Who was the idiot who paired him with a cultural illiterate fool? "Just f–"

"Kanda, what are you doing?" Allen appeared out of nowhere and eating (inhaling?) the food that was in his arms. With the time that he was gone, it was possible for Allen to eat a small horse, but that didn't he would eat a horse, other things on the other hand….

"Moya–"

"Allen," he corrected, spitting bits of food while speaking.

Kanda twitched in disgust. "Moyashi is a Moyashi, listen to the f ***ing finder so we can do the mission!" What did the kid think this was? Did he think that this was a holiday because if he thought it wasn't he sure didn't show it.

Allen realised that Kanda and he were not alone; he put his hand out to greet the brown teen. "Hello, my name is Allen," he said kindly.

Well this exorcist is a lot nicer, I don't know how he could stand someone like his partner. "My name is Sam and I will be your finder on this mission."

"Err, Sam, could you brief me on the mission," Allen said a little embarrassed that he didn't know what he was doing in the town of Watchet.

"Yes sir," he looked at the boy called Allen, it seemed he didn't know much about the mission he was on and by the look of it his partner would never explain something that meant helping another person.

"There has been a strange occurrence in the area, which we think might be innocence." He stopped unsure how to phrase the problem. "The main source of money in this town is the iron ore that it mines just outside of town. The town's people mine and ship the iron ore to various places in England, France and Italy." Sam watched as Allen nodded his head, he really didn't know if he was interested as he seemed to be. Kanda just stared at nothing looking angry as ever. "The problem is that the iron ore never makes it to the town, so it can't be shipped off and sold, which means that the townspeople here will starve. It's said that between here and the mine the ore is spirited away leaving only the cart it was in behind. So your job is to find out if this phenomenon has something to do with innocence, it is involved you should collect it and take it back to the Black Order."

"So all we have to do is find what is stealing the iron ore, pathetic," Kanda said. This mission was probably a waste of time, at least now he knew what he was doing.

"Uh Kanda, you yelled at me because I fell asleep and didn't hear the briefing, but you didn't listen either." Allen said confused but a second later changed his expression into an evil sadistic kind of happiness. "So if you weren't paying attention, then you were doing something else. What were you doing Kanda? Do you actually sleep with your eyes open? Is that why you are…a little brain dead?"

He did mention that the kid was twisted to pick a fight with him earlier; truthfully he didn't listen to Koumi during the briefing. All he remembered was walking into the Koumi's room and sitting on the leather lounge, seeing Moyashi glaring at him for a few moments until Koumi told them that they going on another mission together. After a few minutes he became aware that there were light snores coming from the kid, and he saw Allen sleeping, after that all he could think about was _him_. Koumi must have done something to his mind, if he ever found out that the mad scientist did do something, there would be blood.

Coming out of his thoughts he turned to look at the finder, ignoring Allen completely…he realised that he had also been calling Moyashi, Allen way too much, he hated himself for it.

"Where is the freakin' hotel!?" he demanded to the finder. He saw that it was almost sunset which meant that there wouldn't be much there he could do today, so he was better off going and getting a good night's rest.

"Um…this way," Sam pointed the way before walking off towards the place that they would sleep.

Allen followed Kanda and the finder called Sam, Staring the older boy's back, he could tell that something was wrong with his comrade. Normally he and Kanda would get into a huge fight when one of them provoked the other one. However Kanda had just ignored him with a flick of his hair, feeling a bit dejected Allen thought that maybe that Kanda not always fighting with him would be a good thing. Either way he was sure that something was up and he would find out what that 'something' was.

"Oi, Moyashi, you're going investigate this "bar maid" while I go and search for other clues," said rather bluntly to Allen before leaving quickly to the outskirts of town where the robbery had been occurring.

"Whatever Bakanda," he muttered under his breath. Somehow Kanda heard it.

"I f*cking heard that!" Kanda yelled, but took no action apart from continuing to walk to his destination. Allen got that feeling again that his partner was a bit off, but maybe he was just looking into it too much.

"Sir, do you need me to do anything else?" Sam said, he had given all his information to the exorcist and wanted to look for more.

"Er…no."

"Well I will go and contact the Order and inform them on your arrival." And then the finder was gone. _Weird_, thought Allen, _they usually stick around_.

He shook off his over thinking and continued to walk into the depths of the small town. At some point in the night, it had snowed coating the town in a pristine white, the few businesses in the area were filled by workers from the mine that wouldn't work in the wet conditions.

He found the bar he was looking for, it was pretty average, two stories, the bottom half was brick for the bar and above was wooden and probably used as a hotel. Allen walked inside from the cold and was hit by the warmth from inside, he felt that he would have to take of his exorcist coat but he couldn't do that because it was part of the uniform. Spotting only one girl serving in the crowded pub he went over to her, to ask some questions.

"Are you Madison Marker?" He asked. He looked at the girl, she must have been in her early twenties, she was classically English looking with rich brown hair and eyes, and she was wearing a plain blue dress that reached her ankles. She also was carrying two large beer glasses to one of the wooden tables.

Allen waited for her to answer as she looked at him with a scrutinizing glare, but then she suddenly put on a warm smile. "Yes I am, aren't you a bit young to be in here? Your mother must be worried about you," she cheerily said, while placing the beer on the intended table.

He let out a sigh; he was nearly sixteen, so why did everyone think he was younger? He was going to grow soon! And then he would be just as tall as Kanda or Lavi.

"Actually I don't have a Mother; I am part of the Black Order and I –"

"Aw, you are so cute, playing games like this! You even put on the costume!" she pointed at his coat.

Allen was serious not happy with this woman, he was here on serious business and she thought he was a twelve year old playing games. "Miss Marker, I am not playing games, I need you answer some questions." He needed to get through to her.'

"I would just love to play with you, but I am working and you aren't meant to be in here, it's for adults." She cooed. Suddenly some large men stood up looking very threatening.

"I think you should leave kid," one of the large men said.

Not wanting to get into any sort of fight with the men he left the store slightly sulking. He started to wander in any direction, not really caring where he was going because there wasn't really anything else he could do until Kanda got back. He really didn't want to tell Kanda that he wasn't able to do his part of the mission because he looked to _young_. It would make the unsmileable Kanda smile, hell Kanda might even laugh.

He looked up and realised that he had no clue where he was, it seemed that he was in some sort of forest and to make matters worse the sun was setting making the temperature drop at an alarming rate. Seeing the thick forest around him he had no clue why he went into this forest, it was just his luck that he got lost and when it was sundown in the snow. Yes this couldn't turn out well. Not being able to see anything that he could recognise, Allen walked back the way he thought he came but soon realised that he had he hadn't walked in one direction before. The foot prints that he had been following soon disappeared due to the fact that it was snowing lightly and the only trail that proved he stepped into the forest were now gone.

"_Always walk forward,"_ were the famous words that Mana had always told him, throbbed through his head. Every step he took emitted pain throughout his body, the coldness couldn't be counter reacted with the small amount of heat his body was making from the tiny movement he was doing. It was all too much for him and his innocence was screaming out to him, it was in as much pain as he was. Not only was his arm in pain but it was taking the much needed energy from him, the very arm that had saved him many times in the past was now killing him slowly and Allen knew it.

It was a problem that he couldn't solve, the cold was taking over his body and there was nothing he could do in the forest he was lost in, the tree's offered no clues of the area he was in. He should have never mindlessly walked where ever his feet took him, look where it had got him. Being in the cold where the snow was around him was not the place where he wanted to be, it couldn't get any worse could it? He was in a area that he had never seen in his life, lost, no one knew where he was and the weather conditions were fatal…yea anything could get much worse than that.

Before he knew it he was leaning against a tall tree that he didn't know the name of, puffing out the air that was burning his throat with its coldness. With his energy running so low all he could do was drop to the ground and sit with his back to the tree, blowing air into his hands to try and keep warm. What are you meant to do when you are out in the cold? Um…keep warm…how? Body heat! Oh yea, you need another person for that, Allen mused at the fact that all he was so sadistic at the brink of death.

Would anyone miss him if he were to disappear? He knew that Linalee would of course miss him, Lavi would to, and the entire science department would as well. Miranda would probably go on a suicidal rampage; she would do that without him dying. Allen let out a small dry laugh. Would Kanda miss him? Of course he wouldn't, Kanda wouldn't even shake his hand because he was cursed. Thinking about it he could see Kanda actually being happy over his death, somehow this new wave of thoughts hurt him deeply. Just thinking that Kanda didn't care for him at all hurt him, but he knew that the older boy would never care, it just isn't in his nature. Would Kanda look for him when he found out that he was missing? Surely he wouldn't let his own comrade die, even if Kanda had always told Allen that he would let him die, he had never actually let Allen die…so maybe he did care a bit? Oh how he wished that the PMSing samurai would care.

He cursed himself at that every moment, everything seemed to fall into place, his thoughts showed perfect clarity on one subject. Kanda. He wanted him the care because he was in love Kanda. Oh god he was going to hell. Not only was he in love with a guy (did that mean he was gay?) he was in love with the one person that would never return his feelings. Not only that if he ever confessed his feeling to the older boy he would very much die a painful death, no he couldn't handle this, why did bad things always happen to him?

Not that it mattered at the moment because he was tired and it was time to sleep, he would deal with it tomorrow. Forgetting that he was in the middle of the forest with no clue where he was and the freezing cold temperatures that were only getting colder by the minute.

In the distance someone was running, searching for something with desperation, his breath floating around his body like mist from the sheer amount being exhaled.

**Me: Oh No, did I just kill off Allen?**

**Allen: You killed me off? After I realised my love? *sweat drops**

**Me: So? Stop being dramatic**

**Kanda: you have to be fucking kidding me, that was the worst ending ever * reaches for Mugen**

**Allen: I second Kanda, that sucked**

**Kanda: Shut up you f*cking beansprout *Allen pouts **

**Me: I never said that was the end**

**Allen: But I died!**

**Me: did I say you died or the story ended?**

**Allen: no but–**

**Kanda: just get to the point**

**Me: * scared of Kanda's sword* Allen's asleep, it's obvious that sweet little Kanda saves his Moyashi. *runs off leaving Allen and Kanda looking awkwardly at each other…well Allen looking awkward…Kanda is just pissed.**

**(I can call Kanda little since he is a WHOLE two cm shorter than me)**

**Um...hope you liked my story =)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Notes:_

Thank you to everyone that Reviewed, Alerted and Favourite this story last chapter. I updated as soon as I could, one week isn't too long to wait.

This chapter is a little bit shorter than the last but...well, it's still longish to me.

_Disclaimer:_ If I owned -man, there would be more fighting scenes between Allen and Kanda.

**Mission Together: Chapter 2**

Having to go out to the area that the robberies had been taking place, was not his favourite thing to do. But if it meant that this mission was done quickly and smoothly, he would do it. Kanda looked at the grass area that the pitiful townspeople's minerals had been stolen; the area offered no clues to what had happened in the past.

Kanda grunted at the lack of clues, he wished that this could be another routine mission. Go to village, fight akuma then save the innocence. Yea that sounded like the perfect mission but no, this mission was going to be one that involved stuffing around. At least he was alone, that meant that he had no fucking finder breathing down his neck or Moyashi giving him weird glances.

There was something seriously fucked up with that kid, provoking him when he knows that he can't win (is that true?) or the glances that he had been noticing, that Moyashi had been giving him lately. Those looks that he had been receiving, were just to fucking annoying, he couldn't place what they meant. They weren't the usual smiley faces he put on around everyone, that covered his real feelings of _I'm fucking happy, but really I'm stressed as hell with me saving the world but now I can't do that because I am the fourteenth._ Well okay that was in Kanda's own words, but it wasn't as if he didn't know that Moyashi must be going through hell. It wasn't like he fucking cared. He just noticed how the shrimp would be sadly lost in thought when he thought no one was looking. He was surprised that nobody else noticed how much of a martyr the kid was, well he overheard from some finders that Linalee had slapped Allen once for not valuing his own life. Still, Linalee soon fell to that smile along with everyone else.

ARRR, why the hell was he even thinking about that stupid git anyway! This was happening way too much and he was on a mission to, freakin' sprout was disrupting his mission without even being there. This took annoyance to a whole new level, he wanted nothing more than to decapitate the little…no he was thinking about him again, did god hate him or what? Concentrate, concentrate he told himself, all he needed to do was get through this mission and then he could be on a sprout free assignment by himself.

_Swoosh_ and the small movement of a small frame could be heard not too far from where Kanda was standing.

_Where was that?_ Thought Kanda. The noise had come from an unknown direction, even with his heightened sense of hearing that he had trained for situations like this; Kanda couldn't find the source of the noise because of his lack of attentiveness to the situation. The small grass road was surrounded by thick growth that could easily hide any perpetrators that wished to blend into the environment.

"Shit," he reached towards his sword, ready for a fight at any moment, knowing that it was possible for the enemy to appear any moment. What he didn't expect to see was a closed envelope at his feet. Looking around cautiously and keeping one hand on Mugen he reach down and collected the object, it had not been there before. Satisfied that there was now no one in the area and the envelope was safe he opened it. It contained a plain white letter that had one string of words the middle, it was written in a thick oozing blue ink that had run.

_You may be safe alone, but is your comrade?_

Fuck, this was the most obvious thing in the world; something was going to happen to the Moyashi. Knowing the stupid kid he wouldn't be able to do anything on his own, whoever put this fucking letter here was going after the kid. Which made this mission a bit more than a boring, but right now he had to find his bloody partner and find out if someone had managed to kill him yet. It was unlikely, that kid was harder to kill than a cockroach, and he just kept coming back. Something was nagging him in the back of the head and before he knew it he was walking and then jogging back to the village.

XXxxxXX

"What the fuck do you mean he walked into the forest, looking fucking depressed?!" Kanda yelled at some overly large man that Allen had bumped into before.

"Mister, don't fight in this bar please, I was the one who told him to leave here. I…I didn't know that he was an actual exorcist. I thought he was some kid playing," the girl called Madison Marker said.

If the situation was any different he would have been tempted the laugh at his comrade being mistaken for a child. Maybe that was why he was always teamed up with someone, he looked too young for the part. So now he knew why he got babysitting job.

"Just point me out in the last place he was seen," he said with the calmest voice he could manage, losing his cool wasn't going to get him anywhere.

Madison pointed north into the woods, that were now taking a more sinister look as the sun caused the shadows of the trees to cast a shadows over the whole area. The brown haired girl watched as the rude exorcist walked off to find his companion, he didn't look like the type to find a person but he looked like he really wanted to find this one person.

He couldn't figure out why someone who got lost so often would go into the forest and cause him more trouble. But even with the anger he was feeling for the boy, there was a larger part that was driving him to find Allen soon and hope that he wouldn't lose him.

The forest was cold and snow was starting to fall, covering the tracks that Kanda had just caught sight of, the cold was apparent but he had trained for all weather conditions. Still it was cold and the exorcist uniform was great for pretty much anything but there was little it could do against the freezing temperatures from seeping through the material. Could Allen handle this kind of weather? How was the mystery thief connected to Allen going into the forest and getting lost? Unless something was waiting for the boy in the depths of the wilderness? If that was the case, then he would have to hurry. There was no telling how badly the white haired boy would mess up.

He found himself running in the direction that the footprints were going before they started to disappear. It was wasn't good news that he hadn't found the boy yet, he had been looking for a long time, but it was hard to tell the time because of the overgrowth was casting shadows over everything making the whole area dark as if it was night.

Finding that he was quickly running out of breath, Kanda walked into a clearing, taking a short break to formulate a plan. That was when he caught sight of black and white blending perfectly into a tree and the snow. Allen was leaning against a tree, a bit pale and weak looking but still in one piece. It was then he saw that the younger boy's eyes were shut almost like he was sleeping, that was a dangerous sign in the cold.

Rushing over to check for signs of life he was relieved to find the Allen had a pulse and there was a slight red tinge to his cheeks.

"Allen, wake the fuck up!" Kanda yelled, then slapping the younger on the face to get a reaction. It was a good sign that Allen was responded with a moan but it seemed that he wanted nothing more than to sleep more because Allen leaned closer into Kanda seeking warmth.

Allen nuzzled the warmth that was in front of him in a drunken manner, he was way too tired but he heard one thing. Kanda had used his first name, not anything else, not Moyashi or shrimp or stupid, he said Allen. Even with Kanda's perfect English, he had pronounced the L's more like an R, the use of his name sent shivers down his spine and they weren't from the cold.

"Di-did you just say Allen?" he asked. Being very embarrassed by what was happening he hid in Kanda's coat, to avoid being seen.

Kanda stiffened in the spot he was in, and did a double take on the situation. He was sitting on the ground with his hands by his side and Allen was on his lap hugging and presumably hiding in his coat. Also when had he started to call Moyashi Allen? He didn't call people by their names unless they had his respect, when did this…this kid have his respect? This was all too confusing, he needed to meditate and figure this all out, his mind needed to be clear. He felt Allen…no, Moyashi shiver, it wasn't the time to be outside he had to get back to town now.

"Fuck no, can you walk?" he asked.

He didn't what to say, he was too weak from lack of food and exhaustion to walk.

Feeling the younger shake his head, Kanda lifted him up bridal style and started to walk back. Not once did they talk or did Allen lift his head from the comfort of the black coat. The silence wasn't awkward, they both felt strangely comfortable with each other. Kanda was only certain of one thing at the moment, if someone had tried to hurt the boy in his arms then there would be hell to pay.

He walked into the town with Allen in his arms, he didn't let go, but he really couldn't give a fuck what anyone thought about him. He was aware of the funny looks he received but no one bothered to look too far into it when they saw Kanda glaring at them.

Kicking the door to his room fully open while still holding the small boy in his arms, Kanda swore under his breath. Allen was sleeping again, was that a good thing? Maybe he was warm enough now. The very scenario the boy having hypothermia started to kick in, damn how the hell does someone get sick from being out for half a day?! The Moyashi was meant to be an exorcist and that meant that he should be strong but no, Allen just had to be weak.

He dumped the boy onto one of the two beds in the plain cream room; the room itself was small with one desk, the beds and a door leading to a bathroom. Kanda sat down on his own bed with his head resting on his nervous hands.

To his surprise he heard a noise, hoping that it would be Allen, he looked at the sleeping boy but there was no movement. Suddenly the bathroom room slammed open.

"YUU-CHAN, I missed ya!" The hyper rabbit said making his appearance known; unaware that Allen was in the room at this point.

Kanda surprised that Lavi was there, somehow knew something was wrong...so he just glared at the rabbit but not before accidently glancing at the very sick Allen Walker.

"Ehh...Kanda, what's wrong with Moyashi-Chan?" Lavi actually said with concern for the boy. "You didn't actually follow through with your threats did you! Shit, what have you done?" He didn't usually get serious but Allen was his friend and comrade, having Kanda looking more depressed than angry at the moment seemed to support his claim.

He could see how Lavi would get the impression that he would try to kill the boy but truthfully he wouldn't ever hurt his comrades without reason.

"I didn't fucking kill the beansprout. The twit got lost in the bloody forest," he spat out the words but somehow Lavi managed the get some meaning out of them.

"So you saved Moyashi-Chan? I always knew you had a soft spot for him, I mean you two are always fighting like an old couple..." Lavi didn't even notice the sword until it was right underneath his chin, that was when he started to get nervous. "Yuu...old buddy, instead of killing me why don't we save Allen from dying. He looks like he could use some warmth." Unfortunately for Lavi this is what Kanda heard _Yuu, Allen looks cold why don't you lend him some body heat. _Well maybe that was what the red head said...

"Why don't you fucking look after him, it's not my job," then taking Mugen with him Kanda stormed out of the room. "Also my name is Kanda, call me Yuu again and that red hair of yours is ****** going up **** ***." The said boy could have fainted at that. Kanda slammed the door and went outside to vent some of his anger.

Lavi looked at Allen who at this point was sleeping on the bed with no blanket on, his breath was a little bit fast but not at a dangerous level. Touching the younger boy's face he could feel the cold temperature of the skin that just shouldn't be normal. Grabbing a blanket and throwing it over Allen, Lavi crawled into bed with him, offering the much needed heat.

If Allen woke up at this point he wouldn't be happy, this would be beyond weird. Besides why would Allen want to wake up beside Lavi? Wouldn't it be better to wake up next to the person you like, even if that person would never do it?

XXxxxXX

Kanda quickly found his way to a side ally and leaned against the cold brick wall. Lavi's words pulsed through his mind. _Yuu, Allen looks cold why don't you lend him some body heat, _wait that was what he said right? No matter how he thought about i,t he couldn't stop thinking about how he just wanted to do exactly what his so called friend had suggested. Stupid hormones, that's the only reason he was feeling this way. It was half the kid's fault; he is small like a girl with the bloody pipette body and huge feminine eyes. Also he wore those leather pants that gripped onto the boy's well toned ass. Fuck, yes Kanda was very much attracted to Allen. He was very screwed up and he knew it.

But all of it didn't matter to Kanda at all, even though his self control was being tested to the extreme. It didn't matter because there was no way in hell that Moyashi would return his feeling back. It's not like he could go and just claim the boy. It was an unrequited love and he knew it, he was pretty much certain that the younger fancied Linalee, not that would work out with her insane brother. Not to mention that Allen was some sort of idol in the Black Order. If their beacon of hope was in a relationship with the resident bully, he would come across unwanted trouble. It was a fucking problem but as he said, it was all hormones. According to Lavi he had the sex drive of an ant but after that incident Lavi decided to wear a bandana for some reason...

Well he might as well just push these feeling aside for now. He was an exorcist and had a job to do. If he had time for all these new found emotions, he should be training to become stronger. So that was final, for now he would just give up on these feelings and not act upon them. With that out of the way he walked back to his room at the hotel.

When he reached his room, he found a scene that he really pissed him off. In the bed the Moyashi was in was Lavi with his arms around him. Even though he was asleep Kanda could see a small smile on the bookman's face. He stood in that spot at the door for a few moments, fuming. Even though he just made a resolve to not act on his feelings, this was just too much. Jealousy was thick in the air as Kanda seized Lavi's shirt collar and threw him out of the bed.

Being thrown out of bed was a bit of a shock to him but not really surprising when he saw who did it. "Hi ya, Yuu Chan," he said groggingly from just waking up. "What did you that for?"

"Che," he wasn't happy that Lavi was sleeping with his Moyashi, shit he can't his Moyashi his. Not yet anyway.

Lavi didn't really know what he had done wrong; it was weird for Kanda to act like this. Usually he would have a reason for being pissy. All he was doing was sleeping, well he was sleeping with Allen but only so he wasn't too cold and there was only two beds and Kanda wouldn't share. Allen didn't get thrown out of bed, so why was he so special? Wait he was sleeping with Allen and Kanda had thrown him out of the bed but not Allen, did that mean something? Did it mean that Kanda was jealous?

Time to test his luck. "Don't be like that Yu, I just wanted to be with Allen." He chuckled inside, he would get answers.

His ears picked up as if what Lavi had said was a warning, he wanted to sleep with Allen. Did that mean that he liked him? There wasn't anyway that he would allow Lavi to put one finger on Moyashi.

"Like I want to have my comrade raped while I'm here," play it cool, don't let him get to you, he played through his head.

Picking up on the slight concern masked by the uncaring statement. This made Lavi want to force Kanda to reveal more.

"So if you are not around it's okay?" he watched as his friend froze and even pale slightly at the statement, this was a better result than he expected. Maybe there was more to this than he originally thought.

Kanda was not expecting that, if he was gone longer than he was, would Lavi have raped Moyashi? No, surely not. How was he not meant to respond to this situation without anyone knowing his attraction to the younger boy? He could just kick the shit out of Lavi but that would just raise more suspicion...or would it?

So he opted for a nice threat that wouldn't do much at all. "You really are fucked up, if I find you that you do anything..." wait what happen to the bloody threat. Well that was a threat but there was too much caring in it.

So Kanda did care about Allen more than he let on, maybe it extended to more than friendship. But how to get him to admit it? And if he did like Allen, maybe he could get them together. But how? Kanda wouldn't do anything to hurt his pride but that didn't mean he would let someone take something he liked right in front of him. If he thought there was some sort of competition, maybe just maybe he would play along. Kanda wouldn't lose, especially to him.

"But Yu Chan, there isn't much you can do if I have his consent," oh he was so evil.

Was Moyashi in a relationship with....no he couldn't be, "you and–"

"No but I will, Kanda, he will be mine, watch," he couldn't let Kanda think that he and Allen were together, he might not play along. This was going to fun, like one giant game. Lenalee might even want to help get the two together.

There was no way in hell that he would allow Usagi to take Allen. If that stupid rabbit was going to try and get Moyashi to like him then he wouldn't let it happen, he would win. Allen was his and that was final. That didn't mean he would go around publicising it, he would do it his way and Lavi didn't need to know everything.

"Go the fuck to bed, I don't care about your gay problems!" he spat out with as much venom as he could. When Lavi edged towards Allen's bed, Kanda pointed to the other bed, "That one."

Frowning he moved to the bed that was meant to be Kanda's, this was going to be a very fun game. He watched as Kanda sat in the middle of the room, a little more to the side that was not his own. If all worked out then he would be freaking out about now and will stay awake all night to protect little Moyashi-Chan from getting tainted. As if he would actually want to rape Allen, he was more like a brother to him and he was going try and give Kanda and Allen happiness. Besides, Kanda really needed to get laid.

**Allen: what am I? You are treating me as a trophy. **

**Saiko: So? We all know you that you like Kanda anyway.**

**Lavi: Moyashi Chan, we are going to be together forever and ever.**

**Kanda: Like hell you are *releases Mugen's first illusion on Lavi.**

**Saiko: Lavi go away, you are ruining my yullen story. I want more Kanda and Allen time.**

**Allen: LAVI, come back! She can't do anything to me while you're here!**

**Kanda: Moyashi...wants Usagi? *goes to emo corner**

**Saiko: Don't worry, yullen will come soon. *Allen runs away at the sudden threat to his innocence. **

Next Time

Actual physical contact....within reason

Thanks for reading~


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes_

Hello~! Thanks for reading this far. I would have updated sooner, but you know, school is a pain. By the way if you know me personally in real life, do not read past this point...I do not wish for this story to be shown around my friendship group.

_Disclaimer_: Hoshino, I wish you would sell me all the rights to -man but I know that will never happen. I also wish the next chapter will be over 21 pages ^^

**Mission Together: Chapter 3**

When he woke up, he wondered what had happened. One moment he was in the cold then nothing, it seemed he was back in the hotel room now. Flinching from the sudden shock of light that reached his eyes he looked to the side of him. Kanda was in the middle of the room and looked like he was meditating, why wasn't he in his bed? It was cold, and then he saw Lavi sleeping in Kanda's warm bed. When did Lavi get here, how long was he out? Confused he looked at Kanda again hoping to see that calm face that he saw on the train. But he didn't see it, he saw semi-pissed face that he always wore, maybe Kanda was actually awake. Allen decided to find out.

"Kanda," no reply but that wasn't unusual. So he whispered again, "Bakanda, are you awake?"

Kanda's eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. "Yea, because I answer in my sleep," he snorted at the Moyashi's stupidity.

Seeing that the conversation wasn't going anywhere, Allen continued to rest where he was and looked back on his memories before he blacked out. He was walking through the forest, it was cold and he got lost, he went to sleep. Then...then, Allen let out a gasp at what he remembered. He remembered warmth that he gained from snuggling up to someone. Even worse he knew who this was, he remembered this person as Yu Kanda. Blushing he recalled as Kanda had called him by his proper name and he remembered the unique way he had said it, it had sounded so good. He wanted so badly to hear it again, he wanted more than that, much more.

Kanda notice that Moyashi let out a loud gasp and started blushing, what the hell could the kid be thinking about? Should he ask? "Oi Moyashi, why are you gasping and blushing like a preteen girl?" Insulting and asking at the same time.

He couldn't say that he was thinking about Kanda, could he? No he couldn't, he could never tell Kanda about what he was feeling because the if he told him that he wanted Kanda to repeat his name or that he loved him....Kanda would most likely kill him.

"Nothing Bakanda, I...I just realised how cold it is!"

Being cold doesn't make a person blush like that he thought. Looking over at Lavi, he got an idea. Going over to the sleeping teen he ripped the blanket of him and threw it over Allen.

He couldn't believe that Kanda had just done that, did he care that he was cold? He couldn't help but think so, he was hopeful.

"Y~U !" Lavi whined at the top of his voice. "Why did you do that? Now I'm cold." He noticed his blanket resting on one very flustered looking Allen. Damn I missed out on all the fun he thought over what could have happen. Most likely it was a case of 'he looks cold, Lavi looks warm I will take his blanket and give it to Moyashi' but Lavi could dream about what he wanted to happen.

"You can have it back if you want Lavi," Allen offered, he didn't really need it. He had only said that he has cold so he didn't have to say that he was thinking about Kanda.

Looking from Allen to Kanda, Lavi's mind went into overdrive. He could now put more of his plan into place and now was a perfect time. He was going to make Kanda crazy with jealousy.

"Don't worry about it Moyashi-Chan, you must still be cold." Getting off the bed he was on, Lavi slid into Allen's bed and snuggled up beside him. "Now we can both be warm," he whispered seductively into the younger boy's ear. He inwardly chuckled as he noticed how wide the eyes of the other occupants of the room had gotten.

"Lavi" Allen yelled while jumping out of bed. This made no sense, since when had Lavi been this clingy. Well he had always been a bit like this with hugging....but the whispers in his ears sent chills down his spine.

Kanda unconsciously stepped in front of Allen, and in a weird way was protecting him. "Oi Usagi! If you don't leave now, your good eye will match the other one," he spat out. He was now more determined to not allow Lavi near Moyashi.

Seeing that he had managed to get Kanda to openly protect Allen was a first step in the right direction. "Hmm, how about I go get that innocence? I think I have enough information to get it." With that Lavi put on his coat and left the room.

When did he get information? Thought Kanda, not that it mattered, he was in a room with one very problematic boy.

Allen shrugged and also went for his exorcist coat to go find the lost innocence. It was strange that Kanda had stepped in front of him; it was almost like the older boy had protected him. He blushed at the thought.

Noticing that Allen looked like he was getting ready to go after Lavi, Kanda decided to take action. "You get back in bed! I didn't save your ass yesterday for you to go kill from stupidity now!"

"I'm fine! And careful it almost sounds like you care," he added, he doubted that Kanda actually cared but he could hope.

"Like I care, I just don't want you to burden me," _and I want to keep you away from Lavi_ he said mentally.

He puffed out his cheeks slightly; he knew Kanda would say something like that. "Well I wouldn't be a burden if we went out and got the innocence, this mission would be over."

Kanda let out an annoyed sigh. "I'm going down to get some food and if you are not in that fucking bed when I get back, there will be hell to pay." And with that statement he left, leaving a stunned Allen looking where Kanda had once been.

He did not know what to do, on one side he wanted to badly go and get the innocence but on the other side, if he stayed in bed, Kanda would look after him. Well....it wasn't that bad to give into your emotional side once in a while, is it?

"I wonder what type of food Kanda will get, I hope he gets my usual amount," he thought out loud. It was more likely that Kanda wouldn't be able to carry Allen's _usual amount_. The thought about food made him hungry, which made him think about last night, which made Allen think about Kanda saying his name..._his name_. Really now, he is thinking like a little girl with a crush on an older guy, it really was stupid but he couldn't help it.

Kanda came back through the door, barely able to see with all the food he was carrying. He saw Moyashi with his eyes shut and blushing again but this time he looked like he was deep in thought.

Placing the food on Allen's bed, he could have sworn there was food on that tray before he put it down. How the hell did Allen eat so quickly? Not normal.

"Oi, you still hungry?" he asked a bit annoyed that it took a bit of effort to get that food and it was eaten within seconds.

Allen looked up at into those blue eyes that looked really pretty close up, anyone from a distance away would say they are black but no, his eyes are a calming blue. Allen shook his head. No, No, No I can't think about these things, I can't daydream about silly things, especially when Kanda is right in front of me.

Seeing that Allen shake his head, he took that as a no for still being hungry. Weird the kid usually ate more, well it's not like he is doing much.

Damn he shook his head, now he wouldn't get anymore food. He wanted Kanda to 'care' more; it made him feel that Kanda might actually have feelings for him.

Testing his luck he decided to try and talk with the temperamental teen. "Kanda...how did you find me yesterday?"

"Tsk, some weird voice told me that you wouldn't be safe....shit," he hit his head at his stupidity. "Crap, what happened to you?"

"Um I was walking in the forest...looking for innocence....and then I lost my energy. Now that I think about it, it's a bit weird. Do you think innocence had something to do with it?"

"Fuck, we just sent the rabbit after that thing." Did he really care? Not really, Lavi could look after himself.

Allen's eyes widened slightly. "We have to go and get him; he can't go and get it alone! We don't know what the innocence can do!"

"We? Fuck no, you are staying right here."

"No way! I am not staying here and being useless, I am going out there and I am going to help Lavi!"

"You are use–"

"You are going to have to have a better excuse than that," Allen shoved a pair of boots on and his coat. Who had taken them off, he didn't know but now wasn't the time to dwell on trivial things.

How the hell was he meant to not make Moyashi leave, Lavi didn't need him, and Allen didn't need to help him. That would give Lavi the opportunity to make a move and that would mean, that he Kanda Yuu let some bunny boy take something away from him. How was he meant to stop Allen?

Allen moved towards the door but found that something was in the way.

"Kanda move out of the way," he really wanted to get out and the feelings of helping Lavi outweighed his hormones at the moment. Kanda didn't move and that really peeved Allen off. He tried to moved around the mass but found himself right under Kanda.

He looked down into the grey eyes that were staring defiantly at him. Now how was he meant to resist that? The boy he liked was standing right next to him; he could even feel Allen's warm breath. To hell if it, he was going to stop Allen his way and he going to find out the younger's feelings towards him.

"Bakanda mo–" Kanda leaned down and captured Allen's lips. He stood there shocked, unable to move as Kanda softly kissed his lips but as soon as it started it was over. It was unfair, this was the more he wanted, he couldn't let it stop here.

Risking his pride Kanda had kissed Allen, and hadn't got much of a reaction. The boy just stood there, mouth slightly ajar. He wanted to have a longer more physical make out session, but from shocked, dumbfounded look on Allen's face it wasn't going to happen. Well what did he expect?

He was aware that he was blushing like an idiot but he didn't care. "Kanda..." stuff everything, he was going to make a move of his own. Moving up to meet Kanda's lips, he kissed them with a bit of force.

Surprised for a moment that those soft lips were moving on his own, smirking a bit at how eager they felt, he respond and joined in. Allen gasped when Kanda roughly bit on his bottom and allowed entry for his tongue to enter the younger's mouth.

Running his tongue inside Allen's mouth, he tasted the remanets of the food that had only just been eaten. Usually he would have hated any of the food Allen had eaten but in his mouth they tasted so damn good. When he faintly heard a moan that was trying to stay silent, he tried to get another one but Allen pushed back gasping for air. Kanda raised an eyebrow in question.

"...needed....air," Allen said, still a bit puffed. His lips were a little red and starting to swell. He couldn't believe that happened, he didn't know if he should be embarrassed or confident and ask what it all meant.

"Moyashi–"

"Allen,"

"Mo-ya-shi, get back in bed," he really left no room for debate.

"But...what about what just happen...and ...and I have to warn Lavi!" He couldn't just stay in bed all day, he had to do something!

Why the hell did Lavi have to come up! Stupid Moyashi for thinking of others, they had just been _making out_ and he was thinking about Lavi!

"Get the fuck in that bed now!" he yelled, scaring Allen, who sulked and walked over to the bed and sat on it.

"But what are we going to do about Lavi?" Allen spoke softly.

Kanda sighed, "We will wait a while, if he doesn't come back in an hour we will go and get him."

Silence took place for a while, neither of them talked. Allen fidgeted uncomfortable on the bed and Kanda leant against a wall.

Finally after about ten minutes, Allen cracked. "...What do we do now?"

**Allen: What do we do now? Like you mean play a game? I want to play poker.**

**Kanda: Yea she meant a **_**game**_**.**

**Saiko: Game? What are you two on about? I don't even know what you two are going to do yet. Oh I suppose you can play poker.**

**Kanda: WHAT! You know he cheats. *points a finger at Allen, who is smiling at the chance to beat Kanda at something.**

**Allen: I would love to play a game of poker...but you have no money Bakanda, so you will have to bet with your clothes.**

**Kanda: How the fuck do you know that!**

**Saiko: Because I told him.**

**Kanda:....?**

**Allen: She also gave me pictures of you-**

**Saiko: Shush about that!**


End file.
